The Dead wolf
by DearlyDemented
Summary: She wasn't suppose to die. We were all meant to live happily ever after. Then i got her killed.


One week, six days and four threats from our agent later Kat and i were finally in Forks. Out of sheer luck there happened to be a small three bedroom house for sale in town and the school was happy to take katarina into their senior class. Everything seemed to fall into place.

"Its so cute!" squealed Kat. She had been saying that about everything, although to be fair it was a pretty town. The house was cozy and warm and the lush forest provided a beautiful scenery.

"Ok, so what we need to do first is paint the house" i said "then we better see somebody about repairing the fence and the garden need serious work, but i can fix that".

The house was old but sturdy. Its living room only had the essentials so far with a couch and a coffee table and the kitchen needed a new stove and oven. the bathrooms also needed some work but at least the house was still standing. The outside was a little more problematic. The grass was over grown and the white paint on the fence was chipped plus it was about one rainy storm from collapsing.

After unpacking our clothing and assessing the house we figured we needed two things. One was an extremely versatile handy man to fix the ancient fence, the leaking pipes and paint everything else and the second was curtains. For some odd reason there were no curtains in the house.

"You want to go to that hardware store to pick up some supplies" i asked.

"Sure, hey maybe they have a handy man we could use!" replied Kat.

"You know they don't sell handy men right?" i looked over at her at her, she just glared at me.

The hardware store was almost empty when we got there. The only people in the store was a family with six small children, an old man looking at power drills and a giant employee stacking boxes. Everybody had been staring at us since we walked in and two out of the six small children had asked their mummy if we were going to be their new friend. The mother had just gave us a dirty look and keep looking at lawn gnomes.

"I wonder why everybody is staring at us, i mean we aren't that famous" mused Kat "oh i love this yellow"

"Its too bright, imagine having a hangover and waking up to that" i pointed out "and everybody is staring at us because your dressed in floor length summer dress and have a feather headband on"

"oh right like a leather skirt and lace shirt is socially acceptable in this area?" she argued "hey how about a light blue, that's pretty shade"

"i like that color, lets use it for the kitchen and we can use this cream for the living and the rest of the house."

"Cool, i want this pink for my room" it was a bright hot pink. Enough to make your eyes water. "No way in hell Barbie"

"its not your room!" she argued, beside it'll look hot with my hair"

"riiiiiiight because that's what we should be looking for in paint. Hair flattering Fuchsia eye poison"

"oh right like your Goth dark red isn't supposed to flatter your...."

"Ladies is there anything i can help you with?" we turned around and saw the massive employee looking slightly annoyed and very tired. Up close he looked almost as good as the male models they worked with. Only this guy had a rugged untamed look, which only made him hotter Strong body and an impressive 6'3 height made him look like a Indian version of the hulk. his eyes were an earthy brown and his inky black hair was cut short, with a face that looked like it was carved by a sculptor. His features were that perfect. The name tag said Jared.

Jared stood there for a second before turning to look at Katarina. Instead of flirting with him like she usually would Kat seemed to sniff the air before freezing. She looked straight up at him and had a look of fear on her face. There was something very wrong with this.

When i discovered my magic i thought it was pretty cool. my grandmother taught me how to make flowers bloom and how to make morris, her bingo man friend, to sing the Russian national anthem without him realizing it. Then the hard stuff came. The ability to feel and induce lust is not the best tool for a little girl. I had the sex talk much earlier than my friends. which i then of course repeated to kat. But by far the ability to sense auras was the most useful magic tool known to witch kind. I not only see what a person is like from the outside but from the inside too. I could feel persons personality before they opened their mouth.

Jared the employee was loyal, temperamental, judgmental, impulsive and intense. he was also part wolf.

Kat was now close to tears. The employee looked at her like she was a particularly soft chunk of meat, but i could not feel any lust coming off him. Something was very very wrong.

Katarina, not being able to Handel the pressure any longer, turned and ran out. I looked up at the giant wolf man. He seemed to be waking up, like he was in a trance. I ran out looking for kat before she got into more trouble.

After running around and searching the entire town, including the forest i headed home. it was there i found Kat. she was curled up into a ball hiding in the kitchen. "Kitty what's wrong" i asked, reverting to our childhood nick names.

"I don't know" Kat looked up at me with her big blue eyes and whimpered.

There was something very wrong with this picture. Katrina wasn't afraid of anybody, hell i had seen gang members on the New York streets walk away from her. "Was it because he was a wolf?" i sat on the floor next to her wrapping my arms around her.

"I don't know Rosie! one second i was looking at paint and the next it was like all i could think of was running away from him"

"don't worry" i replied "I'll take care of him" .

We had moved to a tiny town to relax and work on our control over our magic and shifting. Now we had to deal with a werewolf. Its amazing how trouble always seems to find us.

AN- ok so this is chapter 2. As i said before i am very new to this so please don't flame me. Although constructive criticism is always helpful. So please review 


End file.
